The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling an engine of a vehicle mounted with an idle-stop and go (ISG) device, and more particularly, to a method of controlling an engine of an ISG vehicle by using radio frequency identification.
Generally, an ISG device is used for a vehicle to improve fuel efficiency, which automatically turns off the ignition of an engine when the vehicle stops or idles and automatically turns on the ignition of the engine when the vehicle starts driving.
ISG vehicles receive information such as vehicle speed, engine speed, and cooling water temperature, automatically idle-stop an engine in an appointed condition, and automatically restart (go) the engine to normally drive when it is necessary to restart due to an attempt of a driver or a own condition of the vehicle.
For example, ISG devices may perform an operation of automatically turning on the ignition of the engine when a driver shifts into a first gear of a vehicle installed with manual shifts or steps on an accelerating pedal instead of putting on a brake pedal.
In case of a vehicle installed with an ISG device, while the vehicle is stopping or idling, it is necessary to allow electronic devices of 12 V, forming the vehicle, to be driven.
Merely, a battery voltage of 12 V of vehicles installed with an ISG device may decrease due to frequent ignitions and then electronic devices of 12 V receiving power from the 12 V battery may not operate.